1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices, methods, and systems for securing data bearing media. Specifically, the invention relates to devices, methods, and systems for preventing unauthorized access to data bearing media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data storage devices, such as disk drives, are currently used in a variety of machines including computers, car stereos, vending machines, media players, and automated teller machines (ATMs). In the foreseeable future, data storage devices will become increasingly portable and will be introduced into additional machines and environments due to their ever-increasing storage capacity, shrinking footprint, and decreasing price.
Data storage devices often contain large amounts of sensitive data such as financial information, personal information, business plans, and more. As data storage devices become increasingly pervasive, interchangeable, and portable, the ability to secure data storage devices, particularly portable devices, is becoming increasingly important.
One of many methods for breaching a data storage device is to remove the data storage device from a machine and access the data storage device in another location with a machine or computer system configured for that purpose. For example, an unauthorized party may attempt to access the data storage device of an ATM by physically removing the data storage device from the ATM, transporting it to a remote location, and connecting it to a computer system designed to generate a large number of passwords and associated access attempts in a short period of time. Consequently, the unauthorized party may gain access to the valuable information stored upon the stolen data storage device.
Over the years, a variety of techniques have been developed that attempt to protect data storage devices from unwanted intrusion. For example, some data storage devices prompt the user for multiple passwords in order to decrease the probability of successful intrusion. Other storage devices impose a delay before responding to a password in order to reduce the rate at which passwords may be entered. While useful in reducing the likelihood of intrusion, such methods may be overcome by a persistent intruder.
While invulnerable protection from intrusion is unattainable, what is needed is a data storage device that further reduces the probability of successful intrusion by an unauthorized party. More specifically, what is needed is a data storage device that prevents unauthorized access by imposing timing requirements on password related data and an associated computing device that provides password-related data with the prescribed timing requirements imposed thereon.